Innocent High
by Keromi
Summary: La vida de Levi no era tan complicada, siendo maestro en una de las mejores universidades se podría decir que tenía todo lo que quería. Claro, sin contar el hecho de que estaba enamorado de uno de sus estudiantes. Pero lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse fotos de su alumno en un sitio pornográfico y que lo excitara de sobremanera. {AU, Levi's POV, contenido explícito}


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren

**Advertencia**_**: **_Universo alterno, relación consensual maestro/estudiante, contenido sexual explícito, uso deliberado de lenguaje fuerte.

**Aclaraciones: **En este fanfiction Levi mide 1.86cm y Eren conserva su altura canon. En una parte de la historia Levi ve a Eren bailar así que les dejo un vídeo por si les gustaría hacerse una imagen más clara. Solamente reemplacen el "dot" con "." y borren los espacios. {** youtube dot com /watch?v=ru2q1kK0lQ0**}. No estoy muy segura de cómo funcionan las universidades así que hice lo mejor que pude, espero que esté bien.

* * *

ＯＮＥ-ＳＨＯＴ

**Ｉｎｎｏｃｅｎｔ ****Ｈｉｇｈ**

»ι've вeen a вad lιттle вoy and ι need тo вe pυnιѕнed«

* * *

Ser un maestro no es fácil, y más cuando trabajas en una universidad donde la mayoría de los alumnos son mocosos consentidos que piensan que al tener dinero son dueños de todo. Parece como si me estuviera quejando pero no es del todo así, tengo un muy buen salario y horas flexibles, además de que disfruto lo que enseño. El único problema son los estudiantes, si pudiera ya hubiera golpeado en el rostro a más de uno. Pero ir a prisión por agredir a un mocoso no está en mis planes, al menos no por ahora. De seguro pensaran que estos pequeños engendros son unos revoltosos sin nada mejor que hacer que ganarse mi irritación, pero es todo lo contrario y mucho peor. ¿Acaso nunca les enseñaron que insinuársele a un maestro es _algo_ ilegal? Digo, es verdad que la mayoría de estos idiotas están entre los 23 o 24 años, pero a mis 34 años y en mi posición no es algo que pueda tomarme a la ligera. Algunos son más pudorosos y solo se limitan a darme guiños en los pasillos o flirtear inocentemente, pero otros más suicidas han llegado a invitarme a sus apartamentos o tratar de robarme besos. Al principio era halagador, pensar que con el pasar de los años aún poseía mi sex appeal, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a volverse irritante y fastidioso. No podía pasar una jodida clase sin que alguno de ellos, sea hombre o mujer, tratara de ligarme. Fue por eso que comencé a ser el maestro hijo de puta que soy actualmente, frío y cortante con cualquiera que osara pasarse de la raya. No iba a poner en riesgo mi trabajo por culpa de unos mocosos calenturientos. Aunque, siendo sincero, no los culpo. Si hay algo más grande que mi constante mal humor, es mi ego y para tener la edad que tengo, no estoy nada mal. Joder, si pudiera yo mismo me follaría.

Mi metro ochenta y seis es suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera, agregándole mi cara de pocos amigos. Tengo el cabello negro con un corte estilo militar, rapado de la parte de abajo y un flequillo divido a la mitad. Mis ojos son afilados y de un color gris, parecido a los días nublados que tanto me gustan, a la mayoría de las personas parece gustarle el color de mis ojos ya que siempre es lo primero que notan. Tengo pestañas largas y tupidas, una nariz respingada y cejas delgadas gracias a mi madre. Mi quijada marcada, mis pómulos definidos y mi piel blanca se lo debo a mi padre. Se podría decir que tengo un rostro fino para ser un hombre, sumándole mis labios delgados. Con el tiempo estos rasgos se fueron acentuando, pasando de ser un niño bonito a un hombre atractivo. Usualmente para ir a trabajar visto de camisas abotonadas blancas cuyas mangas siempre pongo hasta mis codos, una corbata negra, pantalones negros de vestir ajustados y un par de zapatos casuales del mismo color. Tengo un pequeño piercing en mi oreja derecha y en otros lugares que no son visibles a simple vista. Tranquilos, no les acabo de describir a ningún dios del sexo, simplemente soy yo. Vale, soy un maldito narcisista.

Por si se preguntaban, mi nombre es Levi Rivaille y soy un maestro de Literatura en la universidad Rose, una de las mejores universidades de Norteamérica debido a sus altos niveles académicos y gran capacidad en los docentes donde la única forma de entrar era teniendo una beca especial o mucho dinero. Trabajo aquí desde hace cuatro años y se puede decir que me he acostumbrado a casi todo.

Justo ahora me encuentro en medio de una de mis clases, sentado frente a mi escritorio con una taza de café en la mano mientras uso mi laptop para planificar proyectos futuros, asentar calificaciones y también para revisar mis cuentas bancarias. A pesar de que mi vista está enfocada en la pantalla de ordenador puedo sentir las miradas furtivas que algunos alumnos me mandan. Los estúpidos ni siquiera saben ser discretos.

—Espero que la mayoría de ustedes esté trabajando en el ensayo del libro que les deje el anterior fin de semana en vez de estar gastando oxígeno y espacio.—Hablé duramente, colocando con algo de fuerza la taza sobre el escritorio y sin despegar la vista de mi laptop.

Instantáneamente dejé de sentir las miradas sobre mí, notando como algunos se tensaban y comenzaban a escribir nerviosamente sobre las libretas en sus pupitres.

Se podría decir que no tenía problema alguno en mi vida.

A excepción de un _pequeño_ detalle.

—Disculpe, maestro. ¿Podría revisar mi ensayo y decirme si le falta algo?—Una suave voz se hizo presente delante mío, haciendo que despegara la vista del portátil y me encontrara con unos enormes ojos color turquesa.

Tengo un_ pequeño_ enamoramiento en uno de mis estudiantes.

—Seguro. —Sin cambiar mi semblante frío, extendí mi mano para que me pasara el ensayo. Noté como una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro seguido de un casi inaudible 'gracias' para después pasarme el trabajo.

Lo tomé casi de inmediato intentando ocultar mi reacción al ver su sonrisa y me concentré en leerlo. Conforme avanzaba en la lectura, no pude evitar que una leve sonrisa se asomara en mi rostro. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él era la forma en la que se expresaba por medio de las palabras, como describía y percibía las cosas en una manera tan suya. Inconscientemente siempre me encontraba ansioso por leer sus trabajos, ansioso de conocer su punto de vista, su reacción ante ciertas escenas de algún libro o simplemente leer por el hecho de ser él.

—Muy interesante, Eren. Espero poder leer pronto el trabajo terminado. —Dije mientras le devolvía el ensayo.

—Muchas gracias, maestro. —Sonrió ampliamente para después darse la vuelta e ir a su lugar.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que se sentó y después me dediqué a guardar mis cosas. Segundos después la campana timbró anunciando que la clase había terminado. Los estudiantes comenzaron a recoger sus cosas dejando el salón vacío poco a poco. Varios pasaron a lado mío dejando ligeros 'Que le vaya bien', 'La clase estuvo muy buena', 'Vaya con cuidado'. Maldije por lo bajo con irritación hasta que cierto chico se acercó a mí.

—Que tenga un buen día. —Murmuró con una leve sonrisa antes de retirarse al igual que resto.

Me quedé unos segundos con mi maletín en la mano antes de darme cuenta y salir del salón, dirigiéndome a la sala de maestros.

Antes de que me digan algo como_ "Oh Dios mío, creíamos que los estudiantes solo te jodían la paciencia"_, no es mi culpa ¿Ok? Bueno, tal vez en parte lo sea pero del 100% de culpa, un 35% es mía. El resto es culpa de ese mocoso por ser jodidamente adorable. En mi defensa, me fijé en él antes de siquiera saber que era un estudiante en la universidad donde yo trabajaba. Para hacer mi punto más claro, les contaré un poco de como conocí a mi pequeña perdición.

Desde siempre voy al gimnasio para mantener el físico y tener buena condición, me gusta la sensación de ardor en mis músculos cada vez que levanto una pesa o la forma en que se tensan cuando hago ejercicios cardiovasculares, aunque odie como después mi cuerpo queda pegajoso por el sudor. Siempre he tenido una aversión a la suciedad, pero ese no es el punto. El gimnasio al que suelo ir tiene lugares anexados donde dan diferentes clases, desde karate hasta baile. Para salir del lugar debes pasar por un pasillo que da a los diferentes lugares.

Uno de esos días tuve que retirarme temprano debido a que tenía que corregir unos exámenes y además mi programa favorito daba su cierre de temporada. Así que tomé mis cosas y me decidí a salir, sacando mi iPhone para revisar si tenía algún mensaje nuevo. Una melodía comenzó a invadir mis oídos conforme avanzaba a la salida, haciéndose más fuerte con cada paso que daba. Noté que era una canción, una de Britney Spears que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Circus, arrugué el puente de mi nariz al escucharla aumentar de volumen. No era fan de ese tipo de música y nunca lo sería, supuse que vendría del salón de baile. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlos ya que siempre salía del gimnasio cuando ya estaba cerrado, así que consintiendo mi sana curiosidad decidí echar un vistazo rápido. Ese fue el primer error.

Noté como varias personas, tanto del taller del baile como de otros, estaban ahí paradas. Me paré a un lado del marco de la amplia puerta junto a un par de personas y sentí como mis labios se abrieron ligeramente al ver a las personas que bailaban en medio del salón, fijando mi vista en el bailarín del centro.

Antes de continuar quiero aclarar que yo nunca le tomé importancia a mi sexualidad. Sinceramente nunca me ha importado si la persona es hombre o mujer, mientras tenga una personalidad que me atraiga. Dejando eso en claro, sigamos.

En ese momento sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, y no exactamente a la que tenía sobre los hombros. Durante todo el baile no pude despegar la vista de ese muchacho, me parecía fascinante desde la forma en que movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música hasta la fluidez de sus movimientos. Se deslizaba por el suelo como si estuviera patinando, sus movimientos eran sensuales y seductores. Movía sus labios al sonido de la letra de la canción. El sudor hacía que su piel bronceada se viera malditamente sexy y no ayudaba mucho que su tank top blanca se pegara a su cuerpo. Hubo un paso en especial donde se dio la vuelta y bajó toda la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta tocar el piso, exponiendo su firme trasero. Lo único que pasó por mi mente en ese momento fue que era ilegal para ese par de nalgas verse tan bien en unos simples pantalones grises de chándal.

Ni siquiera noté cuando la canción terminó y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, salí de mi trance al ver como los bailarines, que ni había notado durante todo el baile, daban las gracias y como el chico del trasero perfecto repartía sonrisas hacia todos lados. De un momento a otro nuestras miradas se encontraron y me dedicó una sonrisa también. Había estado tan sumido en el baile que no noté bien sus facciones y joder, el muchacho este era un 15 de 10 en una escala de "Me lo follo rico y duro toda la noche".

Tenía el cabello castaño y desordenado estilo acabo-de-levantarme-después-de-haber-tenido-el-mejor-sexo-de-mi-vida, su quijada no era tan pronunciada y contrastaba con el resto de su rostro delicado pero maduro, sus labios eran carnosos con un ligero tono rosado y me llegué a preguntar si serían tan suaves como se veían, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Tenía un par de grandes ojos de un extraño color entre azul y verde, parecido al turquesa pero tampoco tan similar, sin embargo eran hermosos. Su piel bronceada remarcaba los músculos de sus brazos, los cuales no eran muy marcados pero estaban definidos suavemente.

Después de estar violándolo con la mirada por un largo rato me di cuenta de que se me hacía tarde, me di media vuelta no sin antes soltar unas maldiciones y darle un último vistazo al muchacho de ojos bonitos. Fue desde ese momento en el que cambié mi horario del gimnasio, comenzando a ir más temprano para poder salir antes y ver unos minutos el salón de baile. Inclusive planeé una forma de hablarle e invitarle a cenar, y quien sabe, follármelo en el baño del restaurante.

Hubieran visto mi cara al verlo entrar a mi clase al inicio del año, al parecer alguien no iba a poder llegar a tercera base con él si quería mantener su empleo. Me decepcioné al principio pero solo eso, con suerte y sabía el nombre del chico además de que lo único que sentía por él era atracción sexual. Claro que, eso cambió conforme avanzó el año.

Aprendí que su nombre era Eren Jaeger, había nacido en Alemania, tenía 21 años y quería ser periodista o escritor en un futuro. Sin darme cuenta fui cayendo por él, las veces que hablábamos mayormente era acerca de la clase o libros que nos gustaban, me encontré disfrutando su compañía y buscándola a cada momento que podía. Para cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, así que simplemente traté de seguir como si nada. Las veces que me lo encontraba al salir del gimnasio siempre me saludaba con el típico "Buenas noches, maestro" o "Lo veo mañana, maestro". Ese mocoso me recordaba cada cinco minutos que solamente éramos eso, maestro y estudiante.

¿Pero saben que es lo más interesante de Eren? Que durante los dos jodidos años que nos hemos conocido, nunca se me ha insinuado o dicho algo fuera de contexto. Siempre con su porte de niño educado y su apariencia impecable, lo odio.

No me malentiendan, una parte de mí se alivia al saber que él no es como el resto de idiotas de sus amigos, pero parte de mi ego se indigna a que nunca haya intentado algo. ¿Acaso no le resulto atractivo? Porque yo podría traerle mínimo 10 personas que piensan lo contrario. No estoy pidiendo que venga y se me tire encima como una bestia en celo, aunque tampoco estaría mal ya que lo menciono, pero por favor, al menos una señal de que no le resulto indiferente. Sé que él batea para ambos lados, lo he visto durante sus clases de baile así que si algún día me salta con una mierda de "Es que no soy gay", juro que en ese momento dejo de ser maestro.

Solté un suspiro cansado una vez dentro de la sala de maestros, dejé mi maletín en una las mesas de ahí y me senté a un lado. No tenía mucha hambre, y en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta una de las personas más excéntricas que había conocido en toda mi vida. Para mi desgracia esa persona era mi mejor amiga.

— ¡LEEEEEVI! —Gritó una mujer mientras azotaba la puerta de la sala, ganándose la mirada de varios maestros que estaban ahí.

Justo a tiempo.

—Hanji, por un demonio. Deja de ser tan ruidosa, fastidias a todo el mundo. —Dije entre dientes, levantando la cabeza para verle mejor.

Una risa estruendosa salió de esa extraña mujer, quien tomó el lugar a lado mío y me tiró una bolsa con un sándwich dentro para luego comenzar a comerse el suyo. Tenía puesta una bata blanca con manchas extrañas de las cuales no quería saber absolutamente nada, un par de pantalones negros con una camisa polo del mismo color y un par de zapatos cerrados. Su nombre es Hanji Zoe y nos conocemos desde secundaria, ella siempre ha sido una persona rara que no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa y hacer lo que quiere, es por eso que dejé que entrara en mi vida, eso y su persistencia. Es la maestra de química analítica y encargada del laboratorio de la universidad, su mayor hobbie es hacerlo explotar todo y experimentar en cualquier cosa que llame su atención. Siempre lleva su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta desordenada y por nada del mundo se quita sus lentes gruesos.

—El sándwich de hoy es de atún con lechuga y tomate. —Masticó un enorme trozo y me miró con una expresión divertida.

—Tú sabes que odio el atún. —Murmuré alzando la bolsa con algo de asco.

—Si, por eso lo compré. —Le dediqué una expresión asesina antes de que volviera a reírse, acomodando sus gafas. —Es broma, es un sándwich de pollo con queso. Sabes que me gusta fastidiarte. —Dijo entre risas, terminando de comer su sándwich y limpiando sus manos en su bata.

Ew.

—Si no fueras mi amiga, hace tiempo hubiera dejado de hablarte. —Saqué el sándwich de su envoltorio y lo miré antes de darle una pequeña mordida.

—Mejor amiga. —Respondió remarcando la palabra mejor y ganándose una risa reprimida por parte mía. —Muy bien, ahora dime. ¿Cómo te ha ido con ya sabes quién? —Al decir esto último comenzó a hacer unos movimientos con los brazos como si estuviera bailando.

Simplemente rodé los ojos y le di otra mordida al sándwich, levantándome de mi asiento para luego salir de la sala de maestros, sabiendo que ella me seguiría me dirigí hacia las áreas verdes de la universidad y tomé asiento en una de las bancas de ahí, lo suficientemente lejos para que nuestra conversación no fuera escuchada.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó con impaciencia una vez que se sentó.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hay mucho que decir, es lo mismo de siempre. —Ataqué con cierta irritación, viendo a lo lejos a Eren con su grupo de amigos. Fruncí el ceño al ver como una muchacha de cabello negro y bufanda roja se le colgaba del brazo, por lo que tenía entendido era su hermanastra y era la persona más pesada que haya conocido. La sanguijuela nunca se le despegaba, el pobre chico tenia suerte de poder ir solo al baño.

—No lo sé, ya llevas dos años con esto. ¿No crees que sea momento de dejarlo ir, Levi? — Hanji me dio una mirada de preocupación, para luego posar su vista hacia donde yo miraba. Era cierto, Eren tenía 23 años ahora.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. —Voltee hacia otro con la expresión molesta aun presente en mi rostro.

—Sé que no es fácil, si lo fuera ya lo hubieras hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. —Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que Hanji volvió a hablar, esta vez con una sonrisa un tanto extraña en el rostro. —Mira, te mostraré una de mis páginas favoritas pero que sea un secreto. —Me guiñó el ojo antes de sacar un pedazo de papel y una pluma de uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su bata. Tardó unos segundos escribiendo para luego doblar el papel y dármelo.

La miré dudoso antes de acéptalo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando de temas triviales hasta que tuvimos que regresar a clases. Nada extraordinario pasó el resto del día, así que llegué a mi departamento tranquilamente y me dediqué a prepararme para ir al gimnasio, olvidando por completo el papel que Hanji me había dado.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y para cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba saliendo del gimnasio. Al parecer el taller de baile aún no había terminado, encontró a Eren calentando en medio del salón con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, provocando que su camisa se alzara y revelara sus sobresalientes huesos de la cadera y músculos que hacían una sensual forma 'v' en su vientre.

—_Pronto, Levi. Tal vez en la próxima vida._ —Pensé mordiéndome el labio inferior y yendo al estacionamiento del gimnasio para meter mis cosas dentro de mi camaro negro ir a casa por una ducha bien merecida.

Una vez dentro del departamento, tiré todo sobre el sofá y me fui quitando la ropa conforme avanzaba al baño. La doblé cuidadosamente y la coloqué dentro del cesto de ropa sucia, abrí la llave del agua caliente y dejé que recorriera mi cuerpo, dejando salir toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo del día. Mis pensamientos deambularon nuevamente hacia un chico de ojos turquesa, pensando en lo bien que se veía cuando bailaba o la forma tan delicada en que sus labios se movían cuando hablaba. No les mentiré, he perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que me he imaginado besándolo o pasando mis manos por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y estrujarlo contra mí. Mientras más pensaba en eso, más se despertaba mi entrepierna y no iba a masturbarme en la ducha, estaba muy cansado para hacerlo. Tal vez mañana lo haga. Puse el agua fría para alejar cualquier pensamiento sucio, y lo primero que hice fue recordar la vez en que vi al maestro de deportes vomitar porque había comido mucho antes de correr. Eres un genio, Levi. Tienes suerte de estar bueno.

Salí del baño unos minutos después con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y una sobre mis hombros. Recordé el papel que Hanji me había dado en la universidad, así que sin nada mejor que hacer lo saqué del bolsillo del pantalón que había usado ese día y encendí mi laptop. Coloqué el ordenador en la mesa del comedor y abrí el navegador, escribiendo el sitio en el buscador y esperando a que abriera. Me levanté de la silla para prepararme un café, el sitio que la loca esa me había dado tenía un nombre extraño y no sorprendería en nada si resulta ser un sitio de broma o uno pornográfico. Me senté nuevamente y coloque la taza a un lado.

_A la mierda todo, Hanji._

Como lo pensé, la pequeña hija de puta me había mandado un sitio porno. Fruncí el ceño mientras bajaba por la página, al parecer era de esos sitios donde las personas subían fotos de ellos y los demás podían comentar. Parecido a Facebook pero con más penes y tetas de lo normal, gruñí con irritación. Entré a varios perfiles tanto de hombres como mujeres pero lo único que sentí fue disgusto. Se veían demasiado vulgares y además no me ponían en lo absoluto.

—Nada de esto te gusta, ¿eh? A mí tampoco. —Hablé de repente mirando hacia mi entrepierna que seguía sin reaccionar, y no creo que tuviera intención de hacerlo pronto. —La idiota de Hanji se ha de meter todos los días a esta cosa. —Tomé la taza y la llevé a mis labios, bebiendo su contenido. Estaba a punto de cerrar la página cuando vi que la sección de fotos subidas recientemente se actualizó.

Mi cara era perfecta para un meme. Sentí como me ahogaba con el café y puse la taza a un lado, tosiendo para que el líquido bajara. Me acerqué de sobremanera a la pantalla, quería estar seguro si mis ojos no me mentían y solo querían joderme un rato.

— ¿¡Eren!? —En efecto, una de esas fotos era Eren. Me llevé una mano a la boca sintiendo como los colores se me subían al rostro. Sabía que lo correcto era cerrar la página, lo correcto era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y simplemente decirle a la estúpida de Hanji que ese sitio era una mierda.

Pero a veces pienso con mi pene y no me detengo a pensar las cosas.

Entre a su perfil sin desperdiciar más tiempo y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento. Debajo de su foto de perfil había un cuadro de información donde escribió acerca de él.

"Un gatito aburrido que solo quiere divertirse un poco, ¿Juegas conmigo? Nya~ ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿 "

El calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo en anticipación, al parecer el tema de Eren era ser un gato. Debí de darme cuenta antes ya que su usuario era _greenEyed_kitty _y que en todas sus fotos salía con un par de orejas y una cola de gato. Hablando de fotos, tenía muchas carpetas con diferentes fotos así que para mantener mi sana curiosidad decidí entrar a una de las primeras. No recuerdo haberme sentido tan excitado en toda mi vida con lo que vi.

En las fotos estaba Eren usando una especie de pijama con una camisa abotonada demasiado ligera ya que sus pezones se podían ver un poco a través de la tela, tenía unos shorts cortos y cuando digo cortos, es que eran muy cortos. Estaba sobre una cama con las típicas orejas y cola de gato. Sus piernas largas y bronceadas contrastaban con el color azul de su pijama y maldición, aquellas posiciones tan insinuantes no eran buenas para mi salud. En algunas salía extendido sobre la cama y las piernas abiertas, en otras salía como si acabara de despertarse y la camisa levantada revelando todo su abdomen. Pero sus expresiones somnolientas fue el golpe de gracia.

Mi miembro se despertó y comenzaba a mostrarse por debajo de la toalla que aún tenía puesta. Maldije por lo bajo pero no me detuve en ver sus fotos, salí de esa carpeta y entre en muchas otras. Maldito Eren, tenía fotos por todos lados. En algunas salía vestido en traje baño, enfermero y hasta policía, todos sus trajes estaban verdaderamente ajustados a su cuerpo y le quedaban jodidamente bien. Noté que en ninguna foto salía desnudo o mostrando alguna de sus partes privadas, agradecí mentalmente mientras trataba de ignorar el sentimiento de posesión y celos que me invadía. El solo hecho de pensar que alguien pudiera ver a Eren de esa forma era suficiente para hacerme rabiar.

Ya era tarde cuando noté mi mano envolviendo mi miembro semi-duro, acariciando de arriba abajo en un vaivén lento. Mi atención fue llamada por un carpeta en especial y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Eren usando un uniforme escolar femenino en poses bastante comprometedoras, inclusive estaba usando panties.

—Justo cuando creí que _ungh-_… Eras un niño tranqui-… _ah_. —Solté un gemido ronco mientras aceleraba el ritmo de mis caricias sobre mi miembro, bombeando por toda su extensión. Pasé por todas las fotos de esa carpeta y desee que saliera de la pantalla para poder violarlo contra la mesa.

Se veía tan frágil, tan seductor. Su mirada pedía a gritos que lo tomara y que le hiciera gritar hasta que perdiera la voz. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a verlo mañana a la cara pero en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba. Seguí tocándome con frenesí, añorando el clímax que tanto necesitaba en ese instante. Leí las pequeñas descripciones que estaban debajo de cada imagen y me mordí la lengua.

"_Maestro, por favor no me castigue." "Maestro, amo sus clases." "¿Podría revisar mi tarea?" "Que regla tan grande tiene ahí, maestro."_

—J-Joder, lo que tú quieres es que te follen _ah_… Maldito m-mocos-… _ngh_—Sentí un nudo formarse en mi estómago y el calor hervir ahí, anunciado como dentro de poco iba a eyacular. Di unas cuantas caricias más antes de que mi abdomen se contrajera, con rapidez coloqué la toalla alrededor de mi miembro, bombeándolo con rapidez y eyaculando contra la tela. Seguí acariciándome flojamente hasta haber derramado la última gota. —Maldición, ahora tendré que lavar la toalla. —Susurré con algo de asco al desenroscarla de mi parte baja.

Cerré con algo de fuerza la laptop, levantándome de ahí con pereza. Tiré la toalla en el cesto del baño y me coloqué mi pijama, que solo consistía en una camisa delgada y unos boxers. No me dormí inmediatamente ya que seguía pensando en Eren y sus jodidas fotos, me preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a ese sitio o porque lo hacía, más importante. ¿Cómo mierdas iba a verle a la cara mañana? Sería un milagro si consigo hablar normalmente con él y no pensar en nada de lo ocurrido. Lentamente el sueño me envolvió y caí rendido.

Pudiera decir que dormí bien, a excepción del sueño húmedo que tuve con Eren siendo follado por mi contra el pizarrón del salón.

La semana siguiente fue un infierno, después de haberle gritado a Hanji de que su sitio era una mierda, omitiendo ciertos detalles que encontré ahí. Hablar con Eren fue una de las peores cosas, cada vez que él se acercaba a mí no podía evitar pensar en las fotos que había visto, cuando hablaba lo único que recordaba era el sueño húmedo que había tenido. Y para acabar de joderme, en más de una ocasión tuve que excusarme de mi clase debido al problema que crecía en mis pantalones. Pensarán que después de ese incidente no volví a entrar al sitio.

Se equivocan.

No podía pasar ni dos horas sin entrar, y el solo hecho de ver que las fotos nuevas de Eren habían sido subidas hacía apenas minutos, el solo hecho de imaginar que aún estaba vestido de esa forma provocaba que mi miembro se pusiera dolorosamente duro. En las últimas semanas, mi mano derecha había sido mi mejor amiga.

Pero el destino me odiaba, así que una tarde mientras estaba en el gimnasio y terminaba usar la caminadora el cielo se nubló y dio paso a una tormenta. La lluvia caía fuertemente y no parecía que fuera a terminar dentro de unas horas.

—_Lo que me faltaba._ —Pensé con enojo, tomando mis cosas y dirigiéndome a la salida del lugar. A lo lejos divisé a una figura un tanto alta, no fue hasta que me acerqué lo suficiente para ver que era Eren. —_Me lleva la… ugh. Justamente ahora._ —Traté de tomar una expresión desinteresada mientras me quedaba en la entrada y veía como la lluvia caía torrencialmente. —_Lo bueno que no estacioné tan lejos, al menos no me mojaré tanto._

Antes de ir hacia mi auto mire de reojo a Eren, quien tenía una mirada de preocupación mientras veía la lluvia caer. Me recriminé internamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no iba a dejar al mocoso ahí temblando de frío. —Eren, ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté de la nada, observando cómo se sorprendía un poco y giraba para voltear a verme. Alzó un poco el rostro para mirarme a la cara y sonrió ligeramente.

—Maestro Levi, no lo había visto ahí. —Respondió con todo el respeto del mundo. Ha, mis cojones.

—Acabo de salir. —Me encogí de hombros desinteresadamente. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No deberías de estar yendo a casa?

—Sobre eso... Siempre vengo caminando, no es una distancia tan grande de aquí a mi casa pero tampoco es corta. Me ayuda a mantenerme en forma y por eso no he dejado de hacerlo. —Musitó volviendo su vista a la lluvia como si esperara que durante ese pequeño lapso se hubiera detenido.

Me le quedé viendo por unos segundos antes de mirar al cielo, era obvio que la lluvia no iba a detenerse en este momento. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla antes de volver a hablar. Me iba a arrepentir de esto en un futuro, pero no era el momento de estar pensando en eso.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa. —Dije como si no fuera gran cosa, sentí su mirada sorprendida sobre mí apenas termine de hablar. Conserva el estilo, Levi. Es solo un estudiante del que has estado enamorado por dos años cuyas fotos, que encontraste en un sitio porno, usas para masturbarte. Conserva el puto estilo.

—Oh, no podría. Sería mucho problema para usted. —Bajó la mirada un tanto sonrojado. Adorable.

—Sería peor que te quedaras aquí esperando a que pase la lluvia. No es problema.

Se quedó pensando por unos segundos para luego sonreír ampliamente. — ¡Mucha gracias!

Sonreí levemente por su entusiasmo aunque borrando la expresión rápidamente. —De todas formas nos mojaremos un poco, mi auto esta por ahí. Vamos.

Dicho esto salimos del lugar, caminando rápidamente bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a mi camaro que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Apenas llegamos quité el seguro para que Eren pudiera subirse y dejara de empaparse. Se subió al igual que yo y por fin pude dejar de sentir la fría lluvia sobre mi piel. Voltee para preguntarle si se había mojado mucho pero me detuve a medio camino al verlo sentado a lado mío con la ropa completamente pegada al cuerpo debido al sudor y a la lluvia. Su respiración algo agitada, con los párpados cerrados y el cabello pegado a su frente. Tragué duro y casi olvido lo que iba a preguntarle, empujé todo pensamiento impuro hacia atrás de mi mente antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Te mojaste mucho?—Pregunté mientras ponía en marcha el motor del auto.

Abrió sus ojos, dejándome ver su hermoso color y respondió con una enorme sonrisa—Estoy bien, muchas gracias por hacer esto.

—No agradezcas nada, solo hago lo que cualquier persona normal haría. —Claro que sí, Levi. Sigue diciendo eso y tal vez algún día lo creas.

Di reversa y pude notar como Eren se maravillaba con el interior de mi auto y sonreí orgullosamente. — ¿Por dónde queda tu casa, Eren?

Después de decirme la dirección, tomé el camino correcto e inicie el rumbo. Durante el trayecto hablamos de cosas triviales y tuve el placer de escuchar su risa en varias ocasiones. Me sentía bien conmigo mismo al tener a Eren tan cerca mío, aun si fuera en estas circunstancias. Hubo un momento donde se quedó callado y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Me dedicaba a verlo de reojo y me partía la cabeza para buscar una razón de su cambio. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Disculpa, ¿Podría dejarme por el café que está por ahí?—Apuntó hacia una dirección opuesta a dónde íbamos.

—Creí que querías que te dejara en tu casa, además ese café está igual de lejos que el gimnasio. —Arrugué el entrecejo y me detuve en una luz roja.

—Es que... Ah...—Lo escuché suspirar y llevarse ambas manos al rostro. —Mi hermanastra quiere que vaya con ella a una reunión con sus amigas y conociéndola solamente me llevara haciéndole creer a sus amigas que soy su novio. No es la primera vez que lo hace y no creo que sea la última, es por eso que planeaba quedarme en el café hasta tarde y evitar ir pero la lluvia pasó y ahora tendré que ir. —Después de terminar de hablar tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y se puso completamente rojo, inclusive sus orejas se pusieron rojas. — ¡L-Lo lamento! Hablé demasiado y ahora pensara que soy mal hermano...

—No lo eres, Eren. Simplemente no quieres hacerlo y eso está bien, no te debes sentir obligado. —Le reconforté ligeramente y él simplemente agachó un poco más la cabeza. —Volviendo al punto, el café queda igual de lejos que el gimnasio. Y no creo que la lluvia pase pronto ¿No conoces algún otro lugar que quede más cerca de tu casa?

El muchacho negó suavemente con la cabeza y pensé en alguna otra posibilidad porque en el fondo a mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de que Eren fuera a una fiestecita con la pesada de su hermanastra. Una idea descabellada surgió en mi mente y no pude evitar apretar el volante. ¿Acaso estaba bien lo que estaba a punto de decir? Tampoco le estaba haciendo insinuaciones sexuales ni nada por estilo… Por ahora. Pero soy su maestro y debo de seguir recordando eso hasta el día de mi muerte. Wow, vaya forma de darme ánimos. En fin, solo se vive una vez y no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Solamente quedo como un viejo rabo verde tratando de meterme en los pantalones de mi alumno.

Lo que no es del todo mentira.

—Podrías esperar en mi departamento hasta que la lluvia pase. Si quieres, solamente estoy pensando en voz alta. —Sentí como tensó al escucharme y no pude evitar darme una cachetada mental. Joder, Levi. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a uno de tus estudiantes? Pero claro que se ve mal, hubieras cerrado la boca y no ha-…

— ¿De verdad puedo? —Una voz me sacó de mi lucha interna y solamente me encontré un Eren que tenía en los ojos un brillo extraño.

¿Uh? Ok, no me esperaba eso. Pero tampoco me quejo.

— ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? Eso o te dejo en tu casa a merced de tu hermana. —Como si fuera a hacer eso.

—Le estoy causando muchas molestias, pero le agradecería mucho si no me llevara con ella. —Respondió finalmente con una diminuta sonrisa. Este mocoso nació sonriendo.

—Cállate antes de que cambie de opinión. —No pasó mucho en lo que llegamos a mi departamento. Estacioné mi auto lo suficientemente cerca como para no mojarnos de más y salimos de el, corriendo hasta el interior del edificio.

Tomamos el ascensor ya que mi departamento estaba en el tercer piso y caminamos hasta la puerta. Saqué mi llave y quité el seguro. Asegurándome que Eren estuviera detrás de mí para dejar que él pasara primero.

—Entra, y no ensucies nada.

—A-Ah sí, gracias. —Entró rápidamente y yo detrás de él, cerrando la puerta y dejando mis cosas a un lado. — ¿Está seguro de que es un departamento? Es verdaderamente grande. —Vi como miraba hacia todos lados con aquellos enormes ojos, dio unas cuantas vueltas en su lugar y después me miró. —Además está todo muy limpio.

—Soy muy ordenado y sí, es un departamento. Este es un edificio bueno con bastantes comodidades así que es natural. —Lo miré de arriba abajo y caí en cuenta de que estaba sudado y mojado, fruncí el entrecejo al pensar que pudiera ensuciar algo. —Necesitas una ducha, el baño está al fondo a la derecha.

—Pero no traje un cambio de ropa…—Respondió avergonzado.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que llevas en esa mochila?

Eren se quitó la mochila de la espalda y comenzó a revisar su contenido. —Toallas, una botella de agua y un gatorade, calentadores, también un par de dulc-…

—Vale, ya entendí. Puedo prestarte unas prendas, ahora ve y báñate. No quiero que manches algo con tu sudor. —Su expresión de deformó un poco, frunciendo los labios y musitando un leve 'Bien' por debajo. Así que hacía algo más además de sonreír.

Fui a mi habitación ignorando el hecho de que Eren estaba en mi ducha, probablemente desnudo a menos de que se bañara con la ropa puesta, dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Rebusqué entre mis cajones por alguna camisa que no le quedara tan grande ya que yo era al menos 16 o 17 centímetros más alto que él. Encontré un suéter no muy grande pero holgado de color beige oscuro, supongo que servirá, al menos lo mantendrá caliente. Tomé un par de boxers negros y me dirigí al baño, tocando la puerta suavemente.

—Eren voy a entrar a dejarte la ropa. —Anuncié abriendo la puerta, y colocando la ropa sobre un estante. —La dejé en el estante frente al inodoro.

— ¡Sí! —Escuché detrás de las cortinas del baño. Después de colocar la ropa en su lugar salí de ahí y me dispuse a guardar mis cosas del gimnasio. Minutos después escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, así que tomé mi ropa y me dirigí ahí.

—Muchas gracias por prestarme el baño. —Eren se secaba el cabello con una de sus toallas, noté que el suéter no le había quedado del todo grande aunque se resbalara por uno de sus hombros y sus dedos se asomaran por las mangas de este. El bóxer le quedó algo flojo pero gracias al elástico que tenía no se le cayó, gran parte de este era cubierto por el suéter así que parecía como si no tuviera nada debajo. No pude evitar bajar un poco más mirada y notar la gran cantidad de piel que mostraban sus piernas. —No es problema. —Dije pasando a lado de él y encerrándome en el baño. Puse el agua fría para meterme debajo de ella, no tardé mucho en la ducha y salí para secarme.

Tomé mi ropa de su lugar y comencé a ponérmela, solamente era una camisa blanca de manga larga y un par de pants negros, mientras estaba en eso escuché como Eren me llamaba del otro extremo de la puerta.

—Maestro Levi, ¿Le importaría que prepare un poco de café? —Le escuché mientras ponía mi camisa en su lugar.

—Seguro, iba a hacer eso apenas saliera del baño. La cocina está a lado. —Dicho esto terminé de ponerme los pants y coloqué la toalla sobre mi cabeza para secar mi cabello.

No le oí responder así que supuse que ya estaba en la cocina, salí del baño y vi por la ventana que estaba a un lado. La lluvia seguía igual de fuerte, suspiré sonoramente y me encaminé hacia la cocina. Para mi sorpresa encontré a Eren parado frente a la mesa del comedor, me extrañé un poco de verlo ahí ya que la cocina estaba solo a unos pasos más. Me acerqué por detrás sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Oye, Eren. ¿Qué es lo que ha-…?—Pero no pude terminar de hablar al ver que era lo que estaba viendo. Había dejado la laptop abierta en la mesa del comedor y no había cerrado ninguna página. Ya se imaginaran que era lo que estaba viendo.

_Mierda._

_Mierda._

_Mierda._

_Mierda._

_Mierda._

Lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando que soy un maldito enfermo, joder de seguro ahora piensa que es por eso que lo invité a mi departamento. Lo más probable es que se dé la vuelta y comience a gritarme, o que se asquee y se vaya corriendo de aquí sin importar la lluvia. Mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora y sentía como si mi corazón fuese a salirse del pecho. Tenía que decir algo, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

—Eren, lo lamento. Yo… Simplemente lo encontré y no pude evitarlo. Entiendo si te quieres ir ahora y te quieres cambiar de clase, de verdad lo siento. —Lo último salió de mí en un hilo de voz, si tan solo hubiera cerrado la laptop antes de irme al gimnasio. No, si no hubiera entrado a ese jodido sitio nada de esto hubiera pasado. Esperé su respuesta, los nervios me carcomían por dentro y tuve que hacer una enorme fuerza de voluntad para que mis manos no temblaran. Había arruinado todo con la única persona que me hacía sentir bien en todo el jodido mundo. Bravo, Levi. Jodidamente perfecto.

— ¿Crees que salí bien en esas fotos? —Habló Eren de un momento a otro. —Ese día no tenía mucho y terminé tomándolas rápidamente, no estaba seguro de subirlas o no pero ya tenía un tiempo que no subía nada. —Se dio la vuelta para verme con una sonrisa en el rostro, solo que esta vez era una sonrisa totalmente diferente a las que siempre mostraba.

Pasó a lado mío e inconscientemente le seguí, se sentó en el sofá de la sala y yo a un lado, haciendo espacio entre los dos para no incomodarlo. Pasamos minutos en silencio, minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Sentí que iba a enloquecer si alguno de los dos no decía algo, pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar la risa de Eren, le miré con un signo de interrogación en el rostro lo cual él notó de inmediato.

—Lo lamento, es solo que nunca me lo imaginé. Al principio todo inicio como una broma, era divertido ver cómo la gente reaccionaba y eso. Pero después le tomé gusto y comencé a subir más fotos, como podrá ver me gustan mucho los gatos. —Al terminar de hablar hizo el ademán de un gato arañando y soltó un "meow" sugerente. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y como la sangre se agolpaba en mi entrepierna. — ¿Le gustan mis fotos?—Preguntó suavemente mientras se reclinaba un poco en el sofá.

—Sí, me gustan mucho...—Respondí con sinceridad, en este punto ya no me importaba nada. Solamente quería pasar mis labios y manos por todo su cuerpo.

Noté una sonrisa de satisfacción adornar su rostro, subió una de sus piernas al sofá y sentí como acariciaba mi cintura. — ¿Qué es lo que le gusta de mis fotos?

—Me gustan las poses que haces...—Susurré sin despegar la vista de Eren, lentamente me fui acercando a él y vi como subía su otra pierna en el sofá.

— ¿Qué más?—Volvió a hablar, sus ojos turquesas clavados en mis ojos grises, ninguno de los queriéndose perder de las expresiones del otro.

—Los gestos que hacen, como la ropa abraza tu cuerpo tan espléndidamente, la forma en que las orejas de gato caen por tu cabello. Me gusta todo. —Sin darme cuenta ya estaba entre las piernas de Eren, quien las había abierto un poco más para darle lugar a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Usted cree que soy lindo?—Ronroneo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acercaba su rostro al espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

—Eres jodidamente hermoso. —Respondí con cierta brusquedad, en respuesta recibí una risilla y sentí algo húmedo recorrer mi cuello. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando su lengua pasó desde la base hasta mi quijada, dejando besos en diferentes lugares.

Acercó sus labios a mi oreja y depositó un beso antes de morder delicadamente el lóbulo de esta. — ¿Le gusto?—Susurró en el interior para luego mirarme a la cara con aquella sonrisa que me volvía loco.

—Sí. —Respondí casi sin aliento, cortando las distancia entre los dos y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso hambriento.

Instantáneamente rodeo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y correspondió gustosamente a mi invasión. Jamás había pasado por mi mente el estar haciendo esto con Eren, claro que había tenido sueños con él pero eran solamente eso, sueños, fantasías que dudaba que fueran a cumplirse. Pero aquí estaba, debajo de mí con sus piernas enroscadas alrededor mío mientras correspondía mi beso con el mismo ímpetu.

Mordí su labio inferior con lascivia, provocando que soltara un leve gemido que me dio la oportunidad de introducir mi lengua en su húmeda boca. Lamí cada recóndito lugar hasta encontrar su lengua, iniciando una lucha por la dominación, lucha en la que él terminó perdiendo y aceptando su derrota con gusto. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y sentía como algunos gemidos morían dentro de su garganta provocando dulces vibraciones.

Mis manos bajaron por su cuerpo, una se introdujo por debajo del suéter mientras que la otra acariciaba su pierna. Sentía la piel caliente de abdomen contra mi palma, levanté el suéter lo suficiente para liberar sus pezones y tomé uno entre mis dedos, pellizcándolo y estirándolo a mi antojo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar debajo de mí debido a mis caricias. Me separé de su boca, ganándome una queja de su parte a lo que simplemente sonreí, dejé un beso rápido en sus labios para después bajar a su cuello. Ataqué la inocente piel con mis dientes, lamiendo y succionando hasta dejar marcas rojizas por toda la extensión.

—_Ah_, _a-ahh_... N-No deje, _ngh_... Marc-... _¡Ah!_—No le dejé continuar ya que mordí fuertemente su hombro, lamiendo las marcas que mis dientes habían dejado.

—Si no lo hago entonces no sabrán que ya tienes dueño. —Respondí con una media sonrisa, besando su cuello y bajando hasta su pecho. —Solamente yo, Eren. Solo yo puedo tocarte de esta forma, ¿Me entendiste?—Pellizque su muslo con mi otra mano, haciendo que soltara un gemido mezclado de dolor y placer para después asentir energéticamente. —Bien.

Tomé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios, lamiéndolo como su fuera un caramelo y dejando mordidas alrededor. Los gemidos de Eren llenaron prontamente la sala y provocando que me excitara de sobremanera, una mano se posó tímidamente sobre mi cabello y seguí torturando aquel botón rosado. Pasé al otro y le dediqué la misma cantidad de atención que al anterior, pellizcando con mis dientes su rosada piel y saboreando su textura.

—M-Más... _Ah_, quiero más...—Escuché a Eren con una voz trémula y cargada de lujuria. Sin poder evitarlo ataqué sus labios nuevamente, embriagándome de los excitantes sonidos que trataban de salir de él.

Apoyé mis manos firmemente en el brazo del sofá y aproveché que Eren aún tenía sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura para generar fricción. Acerqué mis caderas hasta las suyas y las embestí suavemente, dejando que mi erección se frotara contra la de Eren. Inicie un vaivén con mis caderas, gruñendo dentro del beso por la magnífica sensación que recorría mi cuerpo, nuestras erecciones se frotaban una contra la otra por sobre la tela y sentí que tocaba el cielo. Tomé a Eren entre mis brazos y me senté en el sofá colocándolo en mi regazo sin dejar de besarlo.

Él se acomodó sobre mí y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, haciendo que mi miembro rozara contra su trasero y arrancándome gemidos roncos. Tomé sus nalgas entre mis manos e impuse mi propio ritmo, bajándolo más contra mi erección y frotándolo deliciosamente. Eren rompió el beso incapaz de contener sus gemidos y dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro, gimiendo contra este y dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello. Mordía mi labio inferior con fuerza, si seguía actuando de esa forma iba a perder el control muy pronto.

—Quítate esto…—Murmuró con algo de enojo que consideré adorable a pesar de las circunstancias. Sus manos fueron al borde de mi camisa y jalaron la tela hacia arriba.

—Estamos impacientes, por lo que veo. —Le molesté complacido, besando su mejilla y quitándome la camisa de un solo movimiento.

Los ojos de Eren bajaron por mi torso desnudo, pasó su lengua por uno de sus labios y en ese momento juré que fue la cosa más sensual del mundo. Colocó ambas manos sobre mis abdominales marcadas y acarició mi estómago hasta llegar a mi vientre.

— ¿Ves algo que te gusta? —Pregunté con sorna, colocando ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Tal vez…—Respondió son una sonrisa, jugando con el borde de mis pants. —Se me hace muy sexy que tengas un piercing en el ombligo. —Murmuró mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba con la perforación de metal que estaba en medio de mi cuerpo. Acercó su rostro a mí y besó mis labios lentamente, bajando hasta mi cuello y succionado algunas partes. Pasó su lengua por todo mi pecho hasta llegar a mi abdomen. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y no pude evitar tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Eren se deslizó lentamente de mi regazo hasta quedar hincado en el suelo, levanté el rostro para verlo y observé como colocaba una mano sobre mi entrepierna, estrujando mi miembro sobre la tela y acercando sus labios para depositar besos húmedos sobre esta.

— ¿Acaso tienes una piedra aquí?—Río con suavidad, tomando la orilla de mis pants y bajándolo lo suficiente como para liberar mi dolorosa erección, la cual apenas se sintió libre, se paró erguida delante del rostro de un muy sorprendido Eren. —N-No pensé que fuera tan… Grande. —Tomó mi falo con una mano, dándole una masajeada curiosa. —Oh Dios mío, ¿También te perforaste el pene? —Miró los piercings que tenía en la base del glande con sumo asombro a lo cual yo solo me limité a reír.

—Me gustan las perforaciones. —Fue lo único que respondí, mirándolo ansioso de saber lo haría a continuación.

Miró mi miembro por unos cuantos segundos más y lo tomó con más decisión. —Esta es la primera vez que le hago esto a un hombre así que más te v-vale no decir nada…—Su rostro tomó un color carmesí y lentamente su lengua rosada hizo aparición.

Lentamente acercó su lengua al glande, dando una lamida tímida. Lamía la punta como si fuera un dulce y eso solo provoco que mi miembro temblara con anticipación. Su lengua pasó por toda la extensión hasta llegar a mis testículos y tomar uno entre sus labios, succionándolo y pasando su lengua en círculos alrededor de la piel. Volvió hasta mi miembro, succionado el glande y lamiéndolo pero no tenía intención de hacer más que eso. Esto comenzaba a impacientarme.

—Eren, j-joder… Dejar de estar provocando y ya métetelo a la boca, _agh_…—Fruncí el ceño al no soportar como se tomaba su tiempo. Lo único que recibí de respuesta fue su pequeña lengua en forma de burla.

Posó sus labios sobre la punta, abriéndolos y comenzando a engullir toda mi longitud. La calidez de su boca me envolvió rápidamente y no pude evitar cerrar fuertemente los ojos ante la oleada de placer que me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Eren se metió todo lo que pudo a la boca, iniciando un vaivén lento pero húmedo, pasando su lengua alrededor de mi miembro y succionándolo con ímpetu. Abrí uno de mis ojos, observando como su cabeza subía y bajaba entre piernas dejando sonidos sucios al momento en que sacaba casi por completo mi pene de su cavidad. Enroscó su lengua en la punta, masturbándome con una de sus manos mientras dejaba besos sobre el glande para luego jugar con mi piercing entre sus dientes, estirándolo con cuidado y lamiendo el metal.

Era increíble como de un momento a otro me quejaba de que nunca iba a poder avanzar con Eren y ahora lo tenía en medio de mis piernas devorándome el pene como si no hubiera mañana. — ¿Estás seguro de que es la, _a-ah_… primera vez que lo haces? —Murmuré después de una lamida en especial que le había dado a mis testículos.

—_Mmh_, las cosas que ves en internet _ah_, _mmh_ te ayudan, _ngh_. —Respondió succionándome por completo son pudor alguno. Alzando la vista lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos.

—No hables mientras comes. —Llevé una de mis manos a su cabello, acariciándolo y jalándolo en determinados momentos.

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago obligando a que mi miembro se crispara de un momento a otro, el orgasmo me iba a alcanzar pronto y ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la mejor parte. Requerí de una enorme fuerza de voluntad para jalar a Eren y alejarlo de mi miembro, haciendo que un "pop" resonara por la habitación apenas salió por completo de su boca, uniendo sus labios a la punta con un hilo de saliva.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó algo impaciente, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios brillosos. Justamente cuando creí que no podía ponerme más duro.

—No aguanto más, necesito estar dentro de ti. —Fue mi única respuesta, no me importaba la desesperación presente en mi tono de voz, mi mente estaba nublada por el deseo de poseer completamente el pequeño cuerpo que tenía delante de mí.

La reacción no fue la que me esperaba, se cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano mientras miraba hacia abajo en un intento de ocultar su rostro completamente abochornado. —B-Bueno…—Un tenue hilo de voz abandonó sus labios aun incapaz de verme al rostro.

—Eren, acabas de darle una mamada a un hombre 10 años mayor que tú. No es momento para ponerse tímidos. —Gruñí tomándolo los boxers que traía puestos y bajándolos salvajemente.

Un grito de sorpresa se hizo presente e instintivamente Eren trató de cubrirse pero mi mano se lo impidió. Tomé su miembro y comencé a masturbarle sin mucha delicadeza, gemidos de placer llenaron la habitación de nueva cuenta. Masajeaba el glande, esparciendo el líquido preseminal que se formaba conforme mis caricias avanzaban y delineando con mi pulgar la punta de su miembro. Su pequeña boca se abría para dejar escapar sonidos excitantes que solo me hacían perder aún más la cordura. Unas manos trémulas se aferraron a mis hombros en busca de soporte y yo solamente me limité a sonreír.

—Lámelos. —Le ordené empujando dos de mis dedos en su boca, la cual se abrió gustosa de recibirlos. Lentamente su lengua se enredó mis dígitos, ensalivándolos y mordisqueándolos suavemente como si de un dulce se trataran.

Cuando estuve satisfecho con su trabajo los retiré y coloqué mi mano detrás de su trasero, acariciándolo suavemente y haciéndome paso hasta llegar a su entrada. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir uno de mis dedos empujando contra su entrada.

—Tranquilo, dolerá al principio pero se sentirá mucho mejor. —Besé su rostro con cariño y él se limitó a envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio a lado de mi cuello.

Con suma delicadeza, uno de mis dedos entró lo que generó un quejido por parte de Eren quien trataba de reprimirse besando mi cuello. Saqué y metí el dígito, tratando de que se acostumbrara al sentimiento y lo disfrutara. Un segundo dedo me acompañó prontamente y rápidamente Eren se volvió un desastre de gemidos y balbuceos eróticos en mis brazos. Tijeretee su entrada, abriéndola y embistiéndola con mis dedos hasta encontrar aquel punto que lo hacía ver estrellas.

— _¡A-Ah! _Ahí… _mmh, ngh_-…—Arqueó su espalda y se aferró más a mí, clavando sus dientes en mi hombro.

Torturé su próstata durante unos minutos más, masajeándola y embistiéndola con ambos dedos hasta sentir como sus paredes internas se contraían. Saqué mis dedos al notar lo dilatado que se encontraba su entrada lo cual me ahorró unas quejas algo infantiles.

—Muy bien, Eren. Hora de montar. —Le di una nalgada para luego recostarme por completo en el sofá e indicarle que se sentara sobre mí.

—Sí, maestro Levi. —Exclamó con un deje de burla mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba lugar sobre mis caderas, frotando su trasero contra mi dura erección.

—No me digas así. —Dije con irritación, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura y provocando así que el roce fuera mayor.

—_Mmh_… P-Pero creí que le gustaba, maestro. —Susurró inocentemente, moviendo sus caderas juguetonamente. — ¿Me va a castigar por ser un niño malo?

—Tendrás suerte si sientes tus piernas después de esto. —Alcé su cintura y posicioné mi miembro debajo de su entrada. Fui deslizándome en su interior lentamente, cuidando de no lastimarle. —Avísame si te duele, me detendré por cualquier cosa.

—_Ah_, solo m-métemela ya… _ngh_-...—Dicho esto, Eren colocó sus manos en mis costados y se sentó por completo sobre mí, arrancándome un gemido ronco y lascivo al sentir la deliciosa estrechez y calidez repentina envolver mi miembro. —_Agh, umm…_—Arqueó la espalda soltando un gemido de placer y dolor.

—I-Idiota, te vas a lastimar. —Me aferré a él y nos quedamos en aquella posición por algunos minutos hasta que Eren se acostumbró y movió sus caderas impaciente por algo de contacto.

Iniciando un vaivén lento y tortuoso, siento como mi miembro entra y sale suavemente de él con un sonido húmedo. Muerdo mi labio inferior con algo de fuerza porque joder, esta sensación es 100 veces mejor que mi mano. Su interior es tan estrecho que me siento desfallecer, pronto me encuentro desesperado por más y tomó un ritmo más rápido y brusco, embistiéndolo con fuerza dando justamente en ese punto exacto que tanto le enloquece.

— _¡Ah, ah!_ M-Más, _ngh_… Se siente t-tan bien, tan g-grande, _mmh_… _¡Ngh!_ —Eren afirmó su agarre y levantó sus caderas a medio camino para sentarse de nueva cuenta, para que así las estocadas fueran duras y placenteras para él. Lo único que escuchaba en ese momentos eran los gemidos lujuriosos de Eren y el sonido de piel chocando contra piel. —L-Levi, _ah_... Levi, Levi _mmh_. —Balbuceaba mi nombre como una especie de mantra y eso me excitó de sobremanera.

Mis testículos golpeaban con ímpetu su entrada, volviéndome loco y hambriento de más. De repente me senté y haciendo uso de fuerza bruta, empujé a Eren contra la cama sin siquiera salir de él. En un acto de deseo animal puro, le embisto de nueva cuenta con lo que comienzo un ritmo casi rabioso de penetración. Tomé su miembro con una de mis manos y lo masturbé duramente, a lo que Eren respondió enredando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, gimiendo y llorando por más. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas debido a placer insoportable, sus labios entreabiertos con un hilo de saliva que iba desde la comisura hasta su barbilla y sus hijos nublados por el deseo y la lujuria. Era la imagen más erótica del mundo y me alegraba ser el único capaz de ver a Eren de esta forma. Besé sus labios con brusquedad, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos con la intención de poseerlos por completo.

Prontamente Eren eyacula fuertemente, manchando el suéter que traía puesto y contrayendo su recto alrededor de mi miembro. Gruñí fuertemente dando una última estocada para después eyacular dentro de él casi de inmediato, lo embestí unas cuantas veces más hasta que mi semilla dejó de salir. Nos quedamos así por unos instantes tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

—Ese fue… el mejor sexo del mundo. —El chico me miró con una sonrisa vaga a lo cual yo simplemente me limité a besar con ternura.

Salí de él, provocando que mi semen se escapara de su interior y manchara sus muslos. —Ven, tendremos que darnos otro baño. —Me incorporé en el sofá, quitando el sudor de mi frente.

—Cárgame. —Extendió sus brazos hacia mí con una mirada suplicante. ¿Cómo podría negarme? Lo tomé entre mis brazos y nos dirigimos al baño para tomar una ducha juntos.

Hubiéramos tardado mucho menos en bañarnos si no me hubiera puesto duro en media faena y termináramos teniendo sexo. Otra vez. Creo que ya me había hecho adicto a la sensación del cuerpo de Eren contra el mío.

—Eres una bestia. —Suspiró Eren con molestia una vez que nos habíamos dado una ducha con éxito. Nos encontrábamos de nueva cuenta en el sofá conmigo abrazándolo por detrás y besando su cuello a mi gusto. —No siento mis piernas. —Murmuró tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

—Te lo advertí. —Respondí sin dejarlo ir y besando su cuello con más fuerza, quería que las marcas en su piel no desaparecieran en un buen rato. Además el rojo combinaba con su tez bronceada. —Lindo, lindo, lindo…—Murmuré más para mí mismo, estrujándolo y colocando mi frente en su hombro.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? —Preguntó casi en un susurro, dejándose hacer. — ¿De verdad le gusto?

—Me gustas desde hace dos años, saca tus propias conclusiones. —Dije contra su hombro, acercándolo más a mi cuerpo.

—Sabe, sus clases son mis favoritas. Y no porque sea usted, sino por la forma en que se expresa y dice lo que siente sin importar lo que los demás opine. Siempre lograban sacarme una sonrisa inclusive cuando no había tenido una semana buena. Creo que eso lo que hizo que cayera por usted. —No podía ver su rostro pero estoy seguro de que sonrió al decir lo último.

—Deja las formalidades. —Mordí suavemente su hombro en forma de protesta.

Él simplemente soltó una risa y dio media vuelta para quedar frente a mí. —Me gustas mucho, Levi. —Sonrió con calidez para unir nuestros labios en un beso cariñoso y lleno de amor. Pero se detuvo abruptamente al notar algo fuera de lugar. —Levi. —Me llamó con una expresión seria.

—¿Qué?

—Estás duro otra vez. —Miré hacia abajo y tenía razón, aparentemente había formado una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones. Lo único que pude hacer fue darle una sonrisa traviesa. — ¡Eres insaciable, me vas a matar! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡SUÉLTAME! —Eren siguió protestando hasta que sellé sus labios con los míos, tomándolo en brazos y caminando hacia mi habitación.

Después de haber pasado por todo eso y de obligar, quiero decir, pedirle a Eren que borrara su perfil de ese sitio. Decidimos formalizar nuestra relación a pesar de nuestras posiciones en la universidad. A Eren solo le faltaba un año para terminar la universidad y yo podría esperar. Claro que ese fue el año más interesante que había tenido en toda mi vida, el hecho de que ese mocoso haya borrado su perfil no significaba que haya dejado de tomarse fotos, fotos que disfrutaba de enviarme en medio de una lectura. En más de una ocasión le hice pagar por todo en los baños de la universidad, y también en más de una ocasión estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos. Pero no podría estar más que feliz.

Ahora me encuentro yendo a una cena con Eren, estamos celebrando su salida de la universidad y el hecho de que podrá mudarse a mi departamento y comenzar a vivir juntos.

No podría pedirle más a la vida en estos momentos, tenía a Eren a mi lado y nunca creí sentirme tan completo. Esos fueron mis pensamientos mientras tomaba mi abrigo y me dirigía a la entrada, no sin antes colocar una pequeña caja de terciopelo en uno de mis bolsillos.

La mejor manera de terminar el año fue escuchar a Eren decirme _"Si"._

* * *

Oh dios mío, no estoy segura de haber posteado este monstruo todo junto pero si lo volvía un two-shot siento que perdería la emoción. He tenido esta idea rondando desde hace semanas y hasta ahora he podido terminarla ; v ; espero que les haya gustado y de verdad lamento haber hecho a Levi más alto pero era necesario, además de que me era más sensual imaginármelo así con Eren eve, en fin, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto porque la idea de Levi de maestro es _nnngh _en especial si es de esos que usan piercings omg_. _Al principio solamente iba a ser un porno sin trama pero luego algo pasó y terminó siendo esta cosa fea :

También espero que les haya gustado el vídeo, no era realmente necesario pero lo puse para que comprendieran el dolor de Levi ajskdnkajnd~ Ahora que pude sacarme esto de mi mente puedo continuar con _Instinto_ que es mi otra historia, con gusto pueden pasar a mi perfil y leerla por si no la habían leído antes.

Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas, mis buenos deseos para este año. Chau. :D


End file.
